Only Today
by Wata Yui
Summary: Hanya untuk hari ini, ikutilah cintaku yang konyol ini. Jika hari esok tiba, semua akan kembali seperti dulu, tanpa ada perubahan. Menjadi tiga orang teman. Aku. Kau. Dan Dia. / Inspired from JKT48's Song - Only Today


**Only Today**

 **-Inspired from JKT48's Song-**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **Romance with Hurt/Comfort's Fanfiction**

" _Kamu cukup menemani saja_

 _Di sampingku... menjadi orang terdekat_

 _Sama seperti dahulu tanpa berubah.."_

Aku baru saja menaiki sebuah bus, lalu memilih tempat duduk di bangku bagian belakang. Dua kursi tak terduduki. Menarik tangannya yang kugenggam sejak dari halte tadi. Tanpa memikirkan persetujuannya. Toh, ia juga sering seperti itu, sedangkan aku? Hei ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya—tak meminta persetujuan.

Akhirnya kami—aku dan dia—duduk bersisian. Tangan itu masih tak kulepaskan. Masih kugenggam seiring dengan bus yang melaju. Aku tahu ia tipe orang yang berbicara seperlunya, biasanya akulah yang membuka pembicaraan dan ia menanggapi. Namun saat ini, aku tak melakukannya. Aku memilih diam. Menikmati gerakan bus yang membuat bahu kami berbenturan.

Bus yang kosong ini harusnya sunyi tapi detakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang membuat semuanya menjadi ribut. Rasa-rasanya, pria di sampingku ini bisa mendengarnya. Itu memalukan. Aku tak menyukai tapi menyukainya.

Ternyata begini rasanya menyukai sahabat sendiri. Seperti berada di bawah peta pilihan. Membuatku berpikir untuk menentukan pilihan yang terbaik—untukku atau tak baik untuknya. Entahlah. Semua terasa membingungkan.

Tapi akhirnya aku berada di sini dengannya. Di dalam bus yang kosong ini. Hanya ada kami berdua dan pak sopir di depan. Lalu saat bus berhenti di halte dekat pantai kami turun. Masih dengan aku yang menggenggam tangannya dan udara yang dingin menyambut kedatangan kami.

Aku menariknya kembali. Mengajaknya ke depan _vending machine_ yang berada di pinggir jalan. Memasukkan koin dengan tanganku yang bebas dan memilih sekaleng kopi hangat. Suara kaleng kopi yang terjatuh terdengar nyaring sebelum aku kembali menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

"Cukup hangat 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng kopi tersebut di depan wajah sahabatku ini.

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan datarnya lalu menjawab, "...hn." seperti yang kuduga.

Kumasukkan sekaleng kopi itu ke dalam saku jaketku lalu menarik tangan Sasuke yang kugenggam bersamaan dengan tanganku ke dalamnya. Hanya sedetik aku dapat merasakan ketegangan dari tubuhnya.

"Sekarang jadi lebih hangat 'kan?" aku mencoba memberikan kesan _cute_ dengan memiringkan kepala saat bertanya tapi Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya melihat ke arah pantai.

Tangan Sasuke yang hangat ini dan rasa hangat dari kaleng kopi hangat ini menjadi satu. Terasa menyatu dengan kulit tangannku.

"Hei, Sasuke-ku, gomen ne.." focus Sasuke berpindah ke arahku, "..sudah mengajakmu kesini." Lanjutku dengan senyum di bibirku.

"Hn."

Aku sudah biasa dengan jawaban absurd Sasuke. Kali ini _trademark_ andalan bungsu Uchiha berarti _tidak apa-apa_.

"Aku sudah tau dari kemarin. Kau dan Ino sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Aku tertawa sebentar. "Tak apa. Aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, harusnya aku lebih jujur."

Pada perasaanku dan padamu bahwa aku.. "Menyukaimu... mencintaimu sejak dulu. Maaf telah lancang melakukannya."

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk terbaik untukmu yang kuharap esok akan menjadi terbaik untukku juga.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari dalam sakuku.

"Ternyata benar?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku! Ternyata perkiraanku benar." Aku menyentuh tengkukku dengan ragu. Kebiasaanku saat takut berkata iya. "Maaf." Sasuke melanjutkan.

Aku buru-buru menggerakkan kedua tanganku ke depan dada. Menolak kata maafnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Ya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi jika kau menemaniku hari ini."

Cukup lama aku menunggu persetujuan sahabatku itu hingga tanganku kembali ke kedua sisiku pun ia lalu berujar, "Hn."

Anggap saja ini adalah kencan. Kencan pertama dan terakhirku dengan sahabatku sendiri. Membiarkan dia mengikuti cintaku yang konyol ini sampai mentari terbenam nanti. Biarlah semua berjalan, semoga saja jalannya seperti yang kuinginkan karena bagiku hari ini adalah salah satu moment penting yang harus kuabadikan.

Aku tak meminta Sasuke menjawab pernyataan cintaku. Cukup dengan ia yang tak menolak permintaanku untuk ke sini sudah menjadi satu kelebihan yang kudapatkan. Ia tak harus menyukaiku atau mencintaiku cukup dengan ia menjadi orang terdekatku seperti dahulu. Tanpa ada perubahan.

Di pasir pantai putih ini aku dengannya berdiri bersisian. Pasir pantai yang sepertinya akan kurindukan dan air pantai mulai terlihat lebih indah dengan _gradien_ jingga-nya yang terbentuk dari matahari senja yang mulai terbenam.

Untuk hari ini. Terima kasih. Sudah menemaniku. Berdua di sini. Jika hari esok datang maka semuanya akan kembali. Kita menjadi tiga orang sahabat.

Aku.

Kau.

Sahabatku dan kau—Ino Yamanaka—sekaligus kekasihmu.

 _ **OMAKE**_

Hari ini malam minggu. Untuk seorang gadis tanpa kekasih sepertiku cukup dengan semangkok es krim di tangan dan acara tv sudah menjadi hiburan. Lama-lama menonton juga membosankan, akhirnya aku hanya memindah channel tanpa tujuan. Telunjukku berhenti menekan _remote_ saat melihat penampilan beberapa orang gadis di telivisi. Mereka menari dengan ceria tapi lirik lagunya...

 _Bagaimanapun juga kuingin_

 _Ke laut di musim dingin_

 _Turun dari dalam bis yang kosong_

 _Di tengah udara yang dingin_

 _Kopi kaleng dari vending machine_

 _Kumasukkan ke dalam saku_

 _Menggandeng tangan dan menghangatkan_

 _Dinginnya tanpa siapapun_

 _Walau ku tau sekarang_

 _Kamu pacarnya dia_

 _Maafkan aku telah mengajakmu kesini_

 _Kamu cukup menemani saja_

 _Di sampingku menjadi orang terdekat_

 _Sama seperti dahulu_

 _Tanpa berubah_

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya_

 _Ikutilah cintaku yang konyol ini_

 _Sampai mentari terbenam nanti_

 _Kamu menemaniku tanpa ada penolakan_

 _Hari ini bagaiku adalah moment abadi_

 _Di pasir pantai yang kurindukan ini_

 _Ayo lihat mentari sejnai bersama_

 _Berdua 'tuk hari ini_

 _Jika esok tiba semua kembali_

 _Dan menjadi tiga orang teman_

...membuatku tersenyum getir. Senja di musim dingin saat Itu. Moment abadi itu.

END.


End file.
